tankpitfandomcom-20200214-history
Tankpit
Tankpit Welcome to the tankpit wiki. This page will explain the newly released addictive and entertaining game called tankpit. Tankpit is the predacessor of the game called 'playbattlefield' . The game is constantly being updated with new features and promises to be an entertaining experience. What is tankpit ? Tankpit is a 2d free online multiplayer tank game. It consist of 4 different colors; red, blue orange and purple. Chose where your loyalty lies and enter the battlefield. Once you register and chose a color, the goal is to climb through the many prestigious ranks, earn promotion points to move up the leaderboard and earn awards while your at it. Objective The objective of the game is to battle and conquer your enemies. Use in game communication, pre determined team mates and skill to fight and deactivate other players in order to climb the rank to General as well as earn promotion points to take the top spot on the leaderboard. How to play The objective of the game is to gain ranks and awards by battling with other tanks. Check the basic guide out here . Ranks Everyone begins at recruit and the highest rank is general. Promotion to higher ranks requires experience fighting other tanks. Promotion to all ranks above sergeant also requires deactivating a tank one rank below your current rank or higher, with the exception of general, which requires deactivating another colonel or general. Equipment Move the mouse over your equipment bar to see how much inventory you have. Click to enable or disable any type of equipment or use the keys (1-5). *Armor Shield - Blocks shot damage instead of losing fuel. *Dual Shots - Does 2x the damage of a normal shot. *Missile Shots - Fires over rocks, obstacles, and other tanks. *Homing Shots - Follows tanks if they move while you're shooting them. *Extra Radars - Radars the entire screen at once. Bulletin Board The Bulletin Board is the main source for gamer gossip, notices from developers and some good old fashion internet arguments. Don't forget to introduce yourself in the Bulletin Board when you begin playing, and don't be afraid to ask for help most players are quick to give some tips (mostly ;) ) Awards Not only do you play for pride, rank and overall standing on the leaderboard, your also given awards for ingame and out of game participation and contributions. Use these awards to show your dominance over the field or to become an individual and stand out with awe inspiring combinations. Special Awards Tankpit offers varied contests every month in order to win prestigious awards . There are four special awards to be gained, the lightbulb which is awarded for submitting ingenious ideas. The purple heart , which is awarded for contributing graphical content to help better the game and the website. The War Correspondent which is awarded for writing high quality reviews are articles for the game. And the Defender of the truth , which is awarded for submitted bugs and glitches within the game and website. Gameplay Tournaments Tournaments are special contests that run for 1-2 hours at a time. They are hosted during the month and the top 3 players at the end of the timeframe specified are awarded either a gold cup , silver cup or bronze cup with respect to their finishing position. Tournaments are yet another skill to be honed while playing inside the tankpit . Maps Original maps Rocks & Swamps, Crazy Maze, Appaloosa land, Castles, Desert, Iceland, Deep Six Trial Maps Levels, Metropolis, Quick Sand, Crazy Waters , Atlantis, The Nile, Apache, Deep Blue, Blast Zone , Canada , The Pit, Unknown Name, Badlands , Elements , Foundry, Orbital Category:Browse